Time abhords a paradox Well screw what it wanted
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Being able to defy destiny Raziel seeks out a way to beat Moebius and right the time stream when he goes back to the past and studies himself the thought of what Janos Audren said played in his mind. " Vampires weren't alway created,they were born.'Mpreg HIATUS
1. Prolouge: Plans for the ultimate Paradox

Author's Note: I couldn't find an Mpreg for this pairing so I'm writting one with Kain going back to being before he went in to the ugly forest and got hit with every single branch on every single ugly tree. Also vampire Raziel before he had his day at the spa in the Abyss, but Soul Reaver Raziel and blah faced Kain will play their parts along with Janos Audren coming back to life once more. Oh I have so many plans Buwahhahahahahha! V.V sorry to much Wallflower. So rated M for later chapters and Mpreg and of course Yaoi.

Disclaimer: Nope. None I don't own... It saddens me to admit that. T.T

Warning: flames will be only a fuel to make me friskey and when that happens I write more. ^.^ so feel free to try.

Prolouge: Plans for the ultimate paradox.

As I slipped back in to the Spectral Realm I never heard Kains warning about Janos Audren and not giving him back his heart that my human incarnation had so proudly ripped out in victory. I awoke and sat defeated. Once again I had been used as a pawn in people's sick games of power. Well no more. I would no longer listen to Kain and his campaign to right Nosgoth and right the Vampiric balance with the Humans, no more would I allow Moebius to trick me with his silver tongued lies. I would go my own path weather it be the wrong to choose or the savior to all. Time abhords a paradox. Well screw what it wanted. For once it would be me to make this path that everyone keeps telling I can only cut, A path that only I can defy with the choice of my own destiny.

I sat thinking in my timeless realm on what I wished to endeavor First and I knew that I had to go back to the day I was to show off my evolution, the day I was to be condemned. Some how I knew I would Find clues to the answers I seeked. There in that time , but I would need Kains help to assist me since he and Moebius were the only ones that could properly control the time stream and as much as my lover had betrayed me in the past I knew Kain would jump at a chance to create the ultimate paradox and save himself along with Nosgoth. Collecting the necessary sustainance from the Spectral realm I vised through the invisible gates and found myself in the fenced in space where the young dead king rested. Wasting no time my mind made up I called for my tormentor.

" Come out Kain, I know your around here some where." My voice echoing back at me in the high domed ceilinged room.

" And what would you have of me Raziel, come to ease your anger by finishing me off once and for all?" Kain mocked with his taunting voice.

" I know how to make that paradox your so fond of , but the real question is if I trust you enough to keep to your end of the deal?" Raziel spoke inquisitively.

" If it will save our race and Nosgoth I will do what you ask , but I warn you Raziel ; If you are only to play vengence there will be much to pay for."

" That's your game Kain never mine."

" Then I will do as you ask." Kain smirked as he watched his first born and past lover walk passed him.

" Than we will go to the Time Chamber and send me back." Raziel ordered as he strut toward the needed room.

" Where are we going?" The elder Vampire asked in wonderment.

" **_I _**am going back to the day you are to condemn me." The Soul Reaver hissed while his eyes narrowly glowed in hate.

A/N: Well what do you think so far? Do you think it'll be any good? I hope so. tell me what you think plz and thanks for reading it. I hope your all kind enough to review. ^.^


	2. Chapter 1: Deja VuOr is it?

Author's Note: Well I got a review telling me to continue so I will. ^.^ Oh yeah when they converse its told in regular pov but when things are being explaned Raziel narrates himself just like in the game.

Warning Flames will be used as fuel to make me friskey. When that happens I write more so go ahead and try it. . I dare you!

Chapter 1: Deja Vu. Or is it?

Making my way to the chamber a sense of anxiety fell upon me as we entered the room. Kain began setting the stream in time I would have to flow through to get where I must go.

" It is ready Raziel." Kain called anxious to see what was to happen.

" Then I take my leave." The reaver announced before allowing himself to step through the swirling gateway and into the flow of time. Unbeknownst to him a certain vampire had followed after him.

Stepping out of the time stream I found myself propelled back in time standing on the step that would lead to the area housing the delapitated pillars and Kains throne. Mystill sensative hearing picked up the voices of my vampiric brethren as they counciled. Now near enough to see the traitorous fools and our master, I settled on to a raised ledge listening as they argued about their herds of humans and the lack or breeding stock. Rahab Adviseed Dumah to stop killing off so many of his females before they could birth the next bunch of his food supply while the others spoke of a strange malady spreading around the mortal farms causing black pox and fatal illness shortening their own food supply further. I wished so dearly to join in this council and advise them all to jump in to the Abyss and suffer the almost eternal pain I had. Than tell them when they reached the bottom that maybe the Elder God would take pity on them and they too could join the festivities and feast upon the souls of the dead. It would save them the hassel about food since everything was parishing anyway.

My frustration was washed out from me as unnamed dread poured down my spin like cold water as I watched myself walk down the very steps I had just been on and up the stone path leading on to the platform to the throne and pillars. I had forgotten how early I had awaoken from my dormancy with this new evolution. I remembered feeling so impressed with myself that I had not thought of the consequence of surpassing Kain or what could possibly take place this very day , The nightmare I was going to have to rescue myself from being subjected to so I may never end up like this.

As I observed myself I took my radiant porcelain white skin, the shape aristocratic features that house my briliantly sharp calculating eyes. I looked at my hair and admired the smoothed black locks as dark as a ravens wing and realized how much I missed the long length to which I would put up only to later have Kain pull it out running his claws through my silken mass. Raising my claw I touched the straggled limp chunks I now possessed. Shorted and frayed from the centuries In the acidic waters had ruined everything of me. Dispelling my thoughts my eyes traveled the length of my full , perfect body Drinking in the muscular plains I nolonger could sustain as everything was washed from me leaving nothing but a bony husk. My Vampiric self wore our clan symbol draped over one bare shoulder in a dramaticly stylish fashion while I now used it to hide the fact I nolonger have a jaw keeping the revolting cloth as a reminder or what I had once been and who destroyed that. I kept taking in my appearance making note of the differences between then and now I noticed something out of place as I watched myself kneel. The thongs of leather that usually rested across my lower abdomen looked as if they were being strained almost digging in to my flesh and I wondered why I hadn't noticed this when I had first awoken, that I was getting bigger was worrisome. Than a Thought of what Janos Audren spoke of played in my mind as clear as the day itself.

' Vampires weren't always created Raziel, They were born.'

The shock held me paralyzed staring at myself in a new light as the one evolution I had gain in out right appearance not only condemned me , but the being within And it made me want to correct my existence even more, luckily I was pulled from my musing by an unwanted voice.

" You were alaway the most beautiful of your brothers." Kain sighed as he relived the Deja Vu. Or was it? Something seemed greatly off he just couldn't place his claw on it.

AN: Okay here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy I've been trying to keep with the characters personalities and so far I think I've done that , but I would love feed back please and thank you. ^.^

think plz and thanks for reading it. I hope your all kind enough to review. ^.^


	3. Chapter 2: Monumental Moment

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter 2 tell me what you think. ^.^

**Disclaimer**: Don't own it. T.T

**Warning:** Flames will be used as fuel to make me friskey. When that happens I write more so go ahead and try it. . I dare you!

**Chapter 2:** Monumental moment

" You're a sick depraved bastard." Raziel hissed as he watched his past master approach his other form whom was kneeling respectively with his wings stretched out revealing there presents in hopes of pleasing his creator.

Kain was taken back by Raziel's blasphamus words as the Soul Reaver released the wraith blade , taking aim at him as his other self walked closer to the still perfect form of his vampiric creation. In awe and confusion he watched between his hope and past self. Raziel lined the spirit blade in direct point with Kain's(past)chest while his other self ran his claws over the sensative flesh of the bat like wings unexpecting what might be coming. Still watching what was before him his keen hearing picked up his firstborns hissed inhale of breath. Knowing what was about to happen he gaped in surprise as a telekinetic projectile hit his younger self's chest sending him flying just before his claws could rip the new appendages apart.

" What have you done!" Kain demanded as his eyes widdened in horror.

" Saving my life and perhaps anothers as well , but you should know this Kain since you knew how everything was going to originally work out this day, how it all played out." Raziel snapped harshly before turning back to the scene in front of him.

I watched my brethren and myself take on a look of shock as the other Kain righted himself off the ground where he had roughly landed. I watched this other Kain look around searching for what I knew to be who had dared interrupt him as he laid judgement.

" Come out who ever you are and face me not like a coward." Past Kain bellowed ina rage.

Having already made our all powerful master look foolish I allowed hm to seem so a bit longer as I observed the others. I noticed his gaze was at the ledge where I had hiddenly perched and wondered if he really knew where I was or if he had gotten luck. Tired of this game I jumped from the cliff and began walking toward the platform only one thought on my mind, but to my surprise I was forcefuly yanked back face to face with the one man I wanted nothing to do with at thw moment.

" You can't do this, Raziel." Kain hissed at the Reaver before him.

" Are you going back on our deal?" Raziel asked questioningly pulling himself free and continuing forward.

Finally to the pillars I stalked in front of Kain and glared i to snide golden eys that dared look down on me as if I were nothing. I had never been so filled with rage or longing as I did at thid very minute standing before him and my brothers.

" What gives you the authority to interrupt me?" Kain snarled as he looked at the blue figure before him.

" I know your trick Kain and i've come back to stop you from ruining the future and my life by stopping you from doing as Moebius has lead you to do."

" You speak lies." The past Kain sneered.

" Take a good look master for I am your precious Raziel after you've thrown me in to the Abyss for my so called treason." Raziel glowered as his eyes narrowed in pure hatred.

" Kain!" Vampiric Raziel in haled in shock at the image of what he was almost to become.

" You are nothing more than Sarafan garbage." The past Kain accused

" I'm afraid not." Future Kain acknowledged to his past self." This is our beautiful Raziel after we've torn his wings and left him to dwell in the Lake of the Dead."

" I believe you take perverse pleasure in knowing my future; knowing that to save yourself you think not only killing your lover, but a child as well will fix your doings." The Soul Reaveronce more snapped as he subconsciously placed his claw on the small bump protruding from his still vampiric selves stomach. Wide glowing phantom eyes shot up to look at shocked amber gold as a small flutter was felt across claw and inner organs.

" What are you speaking of Raziel?" The elder Kain questioned in bewilderment.

" You didn't know? I thought you had already seen your future and knew all it entitled. I woke from my evolution before time. Doesn't it seem strange that I woke five years early?" Raziel asked.

" Yes, but I figured It was that your evolution had not taken as long to further deify you."

" My evolution is more than one thing. The wings you so despise are only the first the second is inside of me where I find I am no longer alone. That is where I believe saving the pillars falls on me."

" Decease this cryptic speech and tell me your findings." Kain huffed in impatience.

" I find myself carrying the first Vampiric child to be born in millennia and you were about to let it be destroy it...again." Raziel found himself hissing as the situation left him nothing buthurt and ragingly pissed.

" A-A CHILD!" The two Kains said simultaneously. At that the air around them began to pulsate as time shifted to find a path slowly unleashing a new paradox. they all starred at the monumental moment in which the time stream began flowing in a far newer direction.

A/N: Okay they havve started a new Paradox , but will it be enough of a good start to create the ultimate one? tell me what you think please. ^.^


End file.
